squad 5's new captain
by hitokiri ookami
Summary: when kenta took the captains proficiency test we never dreamed he would actualy pass
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and viz media I only own characters I created.

My first fic tell me what you all think.

No pov

Captains meeting

The ten captains were all in there places with captain commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto at the head

" I am now going to announce the new captain of squad five" he said " you may enter"

My pov

That was my que so I entered the meeting hall in my new captains haori draped over my shoulders similar to how the captain commander wears his own

" Arigatou gozaimasu sir, my name is Kenta Yamamoto I hope to learn from all of you about the position " I said

"take your place captain Yamamoto" the commander said, I obliged.

There are 2 people in the soul society that you do not go against no mater what and that was my grandfather the captain commander and captain Unohana ( a/n ya I said grandfather, Kenta is the captain commanders grandson)

A few hours later

Same pov

"So lieutenant Hinamori I will be in your care until I get up to speed being a captain" I said to my new lieutenant.

Momos pov

The new captain was explaining to me how he needed my help until he got settled so I started the tour of the squad 5 barracks

"Ok this I your office and down that hallway is your room " I said "is there anything else I can do for you taichou."

Kentas pov

"No that will be all Hinamori-san" I said matter-of-factly

"Ok if that's all I will see you in the mourning good night" Momo said "oh and captain you can call me Momo"

"Ok good night then momo." I said closing the door to my room.

The next day

My schedule was hectic that's for sure a meeting one a week and paperwork and training the new recruits very day

"Well that finishes the paperwork momo can you take this to the captains of squads 2,11,and 12 I'm going to go out for some lunch" I said" I will see you when I get back."

"Yes sir" momo said as I was leaving.

As I was leaving my favorite sushi shop I was stopped by Nemu Kurotsuchi and Rukia Kuchiki " what can I do for you ladies"

" We are here to interview you for an article the women's society is publishing." Rukia said with Nemu pulling out a notepad and pen .

"ok shoot."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Sushi and green tea."

"What is your least favorite food?"

"Durian its my least favorite but its still good."

"What is your Zanpakutō?"

"It's a fire and melee type its name is okami."

"What kind of family do you have?"

"Well my grandfather is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and my adoptive uncles or godfathers I'm not sure which myself are Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake."

"Do you have a good relashinship with anyone like a girlfriend or a good friend?"

"Well I don't have a girlfriend and I guess one of my good friends are my uncles, Rangiku and Tōshirō sempai."

"You said senpai whatt do you mean?"

"Well Toshiro graduated the year before I did from the academy so that's what I mean."

Ok well have you ever had sex?"

"Rangiku wrote that one didn't she? no I have not." ok now I was a little annoyed.

"Ok this is the last one do you drink?"

"Not that often only once in a while at a party , speaking of which when you see Rangiku and Shunsui tell them I have their sake."

"thank you for your time captain."

"Say butter" and then Nemu took my picture out of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and viz media I only own characters I created.

Two weeks later

Kentas pov

I open the door to my office and notice something out of place.

" lieutenant Matsumoto can you please sleep in your own baracks not in my office."

"oh do I have to your couch is so comfy, please captain Yamamoto?" she said.

"Absolutely not."

"Oh fine your so mean Kenta-kun."

"I asked you not to call me that when where on duty Rangiku, well since you're here take this with you."

I handed her the sake she left here last time she came by.

"Ok thanks for the gift then."

"That was yours to begin with." I said annoyed.

As she left I closed the door and decided to read for a bit but that's when a knock at the door took me away from my book.

"Come in its open oh Momo what can I do for you?"

"um ,captain its about time for the daily training." she said matter-of-factly.

"Ok lets go train the troops."

Few hours later

"Woo I'm beat. "

"Oh come on captain you did not realy do anything."

"Ya I guess your right.' we laughed for a bit

"Momo do me a favor call captains Hitsugaya, and Kuchiki , I have something I want to show them oh and Rukia ,Renji and Rangiku."

"Yes sir."

About ten minutes later

"Ok with everyone here." I began.

"I figured I should teach you all a technique" , I tern to Momo " you can stay you may like this technique …"

Then I was interrupted by Byakuya " what does that have to do with me?"

"It's a technique that can let you beat Yoruichi Shihōin." I said smugly

"I'm listening."

"Ok this is a variation of shunpo, I worked on for about 15 years developing I taught this to my unite in the stealth force, first I will demonstrate."

I showed them the technique which I call Kyōka but they did not look convinced.

"Ok first you narrow your Reiatsu to a coating that covers only your skin then using basic shunpo you move only a few centimeters essentially vibrating your body efficiently erasing your presence from the eyes of whoever you wish ok Renji attack me."

I use the technique and I just disappear from there view and the blade just goes through the afterimage while they were distracted I took Renji head band and then reappeared and handed Renji his head band.

"Ok now you all try."

As I watch surprisingly Momo, Renji, and byakuya all perform it perfectly

"Ok now that you all have the basic just of the kyoka there is something that you should know a large amount of spiritual pressure can negate the effect toshiro senpai if you please."

Then I released a quick jolt of Reiatsu and toshiro reappears next to Momo ok class dismissed."

Momo stays and helps me do a little paperwork when we where done I decide to tell her something important.

"Hay Momo, I have a question?"

"Ok what is it?"

"You were childhood friends with Toshiro senpai right?"

"Ya I grew up with shiro kun what about it?"

"I was just wandering why you never confessed your feeling?" (a/n mí a Momo shiro fan)

She reacts probity fast blushing badly too

"Captain what are you talking about ,I don't thing that's realy important to you"

"Ah come on no need to be angry, I know how you look at him and that you baught the entire inventory of the pictures about him made by the womans society."

"How do you know that" she said shocked

"I was part of swuad 2 but you should tell him I mean he talked about you a lot in the academy I figure he feeles the same, I think the only reason why he hasn't is because he feeles bad for injuring you during the invasion by Aizen."

"You realy think so captain?" she said blushing

"Ya I do go for it."


	3. Chapter 3 momo's confession

Disclaimer: bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and viz media I only own characters I created.

Squad 10 barrack

Momo pov

To her self " I don't know if I can. Can I really tell shiro kun how I feel? what if he doesn't actually like me?"

Toshiro walks out of the barrack

" Momo what are you doing here? shouldn't you be resting still you haven't recovered yet?"

"I'm fine shiro kun I actualy came here to talk to you."

"Ok what did you want to talk about?"

"Well shiro um I uh ….."

Toshiro pov

God she was blushing a lot.

"Momo you sure your ok? what is it ?" I said

"I think I love you" she said blushing even more

Toshiro's pov

"Yo….you love me" now I was blushing badly " I've loved you to for years"

"So the captain was right we were both scared to admit it to each other?"

"Yah I guess kenta was right? "

"Oh I so happy for the two of you !"

We both jumped out of our skins

"Matsumoto don't do that!"

"Oh come on captain this requries a celebration." Rangiku said

"I agree with Rangiku, toshiro sempai" Kenta said laghing

"Captain Yamamoto thank you for giving me the curage to finaly tell shiro how I feel"

Kentas pov

"Well what else could I of done I can't stand it when two people don't realize there feelings or in your case the quilt of the times that you injured her, so anyway your welcome and this definatly diserves a party."

"Come on its my treat!" Rangiku said

Few hours later

No pov

"Ahh that's good."

"Wow Kenta you drank a lot at the academy but wow you drank more then Rangiku." toshiro said

"Thank you toshiro simpai I try my bess..."

**SLAM!**

"Captain Yamamoto are you ok ,sir captain !"

"Ya I'm fine I just passed out for a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt"

"He just passed out again. uh I'm gunna go get some help with these two." toshiro said

Momos pov

"Ok shiro ill keep them company. wait two only the captain fainted?"

Toshiro pointed with his thumb to his left and then I noticed that matsumoto san was sleeping in the corner of the booth we were in.

A bit later

Squad 4 barrack

Toshiro pov

"They will be fine they just drank a bit to much there be fine after some sleep." Unohana said reassuringly

"that's a relief thanks for that" said

"Oh no problem. Hitsugaya taichou and please watch matsumoto a little closer this is the second time this month. "

"Yah I know. its hard you know that."

Unohana just gave that stare that makes you do what ever she wants you to

"Um yes ma'am" I said

"Oh captain Hitsugaya."

"Ya Unohana taichou?"

"Congratulations I heard you and lieutenant Hinamori are now a couple."

"How did you find that out so fast it only happened this afternoon? "

"I have my ways." she said brushing of the question


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and viz media I only own characters I created.

2 days later

Karakura town Kurosaki clinic

Ichigos pov

Knocking at the door

"I'm coming." when I opens the door "who are you?" I say to a tall man ( A/N ok ill be honest I'm bad at describing people so I'm gunna do this the easy way think of itachi from Naruto and Dante from devil may cry put together)

"My name is Kenta Yamamoto I'm the new captain of squad 5 is ishin dono home"?

"Why do you want my dad ?"

"I have a few questions he could answer ."

"I'm a soul reaper to, you could ask me."

"I'm afraid you could not I need a captain level shinigami I'm learning a technique that is very deadly."

"I don't see how I couldn't help I defeated Aizen ?"

"Yes you did, but your spiritual pressure is decreasing."

"Who are you a voice?" said behind Kenta

"Ah ishin dono I've been looking for you my name is Kenta Yamamoto. I need you to stop the precipice world ."

"Why do you need me?"

"You're the only one able to do it for the time I need ."

"And how long would that be?"

"12 hours. I need to train using jinzen for a technique."

"It wouldn't be the forbidden technique of your family would it?"

"Yes it would."

"The old man is gunna be mad."

Kentas pov

"Stop right there Kenta!" we heard a voice behind me

"I need this jiji. don't stop me we wont be able to defeat him anouther way ."

"As the captain commander and the head of the Yamamoto family I can not allow you to learn amaterasu the temptation is to great" my grandfather said

"I'm sorry jiji but I cant do that." I said mater-of-factly

"I forbid it that is a order squad 5 captain Yamamoto!"

"I cant. Ichigo cant help us this time his spiritual pressure is almost gone."

"Fine but I forbid it from use unless absolutely necessary."

"Understood. I tern to ishin "open a gate please."

We walked a bit and then I sat down and started the jinzen so I could talk to my Zanpakutō okami

A mild forest with a clearing in the middle there is a wolf sleeping

"Oi wake up ya lazy wolf ."

"Oh good day master I was just taking my afternoon nap care to join me." he said as he stretched out

"Actually I'm here to learn amaterasu."

"You want to learn that ,why do you need my help."

"You know you're the only one who can teach me jiji wont and I cant talk to Ryūjin Jakka."

"True. you don't want to eather he's kind of boring."

"Ya ya anyway the amaterasu."

"Ok master watch closely." at that he roared and a fireball that looked like Momos Tobiumes Shikai

"Ok so how do I use it."

"ok first you will have to be in bankai."

"Ok easy enough. Bankai! hitokiri okami."

"Next think of the Zanpakutō you want to copy then say the technique then the name of the Zanpakutō." (a/n before I go any farther I'm gunna explain okami the Shikai is 2 gauntlets similar to soi fongs Suzumebachi only with 5 elongated fingers and it allows me a boost in speed and he's able to dig and use attacks like kiba from Naruto bit again I did not create or own Naruto ether and this is not a crossover so forget about that next bankai its just like the Shikai but it includes a grey fur cloak and allows Kenta to use fire techniques.)

"Ok this shouldn't be to hard." I said

"I stretched out my hand amaterasu Tobiume." a fire ball appeared and instantly popped

"Oh its not that easy Kenta sama." okami said laughing

"Ok then ill just have to keep trying."

"I don't think so you time is up in the precipice world."

"What no I need more time."

"well your out of it by the way your surrounded."


End file.
